The tales of the Guardians
by queenlaur
Summary: Jack finds out that Mother Goose wrote each Guardian a set of books that tell their life story. So he gets each of them to read them to him out loud and the tales comes to life straight from the mouths of the ones who lived them.
1. Disclamer

**This is a story that was once a set of Songfictions. Because they were originally made with song lyrics they are a bit choppy. I hope you'll forgive me for that, I put a lot of work into the stories and hope you enjoy them! I made corrections and edited the stories so that they don't have lyrics and instead I have hints that tell you where the song begins in the plot. I cite the song name and who it's by, or the movie it is from, in the author note at the top of each chapter. I clam no ownership of any song, they belong to their respective artists and musicians.**

 **I do not own The Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood; they are the work of William Joyce.**

 **I love reviews and am always in the market for new songs to listen to. So if you would like to share a song or see one added to the story please send it my way. And as always thank you for your support and the favorites and reviews!**


	2. North's young and Crazy days

**Song: Young and Crazy**

 **By: Frankie Ballard**

* * *

Jack found himself in The Pole's library one day. Though self-taught, Jack did like to read a good book now and then. So he browsed the shelfs to see what he could find.

"Talking to crickets, Sword fighting across the globe, How to toys: From welding to electronics. Interesting selection and variety." Jack thought aloud. There were books about every subject imaginable and quite a few subjects Jack didn't even know existed.

Around some comfy chairs Jack found the fiction section. "Oliver twist, 20 thousand leagues under the Sea, call of the wild, White Fang. Good selection here to." The leather bound volumes then gave way to hardcover and paperback. "Ranger's apprentice series, Peter and the star catcher series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the lost hero series, and the Kane books! Man North has it all!"

"Thank you." A proud voice said, snapping Jack's eyes away from the titles. "Lots of children like books for Christmas. So I have secret connection to all publishing companies." North gave Jack a wink "So, looking for something to read Da?"

"Yeah, thought I'd brows." Jack replied.

"All books you are velcome to read." North spread his arms wide to show off his collection.

"Thanks!" Jack was more than thrilled, if North had every book he'd be more than happy to sit and enjoy them. But now Jack had a new dilemma. Where to start? For no real reason Jack meandered to a small bookcase next to the fireplace and a large bay window. Each book looked brand-new but had an ancient feel to them. Leather bound and gold scripted titles met his eyes. "Nicholas St. North." He noticed each had a number beautifully printed beneath the series name. Randomly Jack took one and flipped it open. The first page showed a lean, muscular, young man with a black mustache and a beard. Though the drawing was in charcoal black and white, you somehow just knew his coat was a deep crimson red with gold buttons. The man held two, very familiar, sabers aloft. "This is you!" Jack exclaimed showing North picture.

"Da, it is indeed. Katherine, she had me tell her my tales so she could put them on paper."

"Mother Goose wrote this? No wonder they seem old and new at the same time!" Jack flipped a few pages to another picture, this one of North riding a large horse with a large sack sling over his shoulder. The caption read: The theft of Europe Capital treasure house. "You are a thief?"

"Ha ha, a bandit. And not just any bandit, the king of bandits!"

"Can you tell me some of your adventures?"

North, more than happy to tell his tales and adventures sat in the comfy chair nearest the small shelf. As Jack sat in Santa's lap, North reached for the book numbered one.

 **(Start song here)**

He opened the book showing Jack a young lad with wild hair and rugged clothing. North spoke of his years growing up as a wild child. Living off the land, no family, no humans to teach him or raise him. How he was found by a band of Cossacks and trained to be a killer with all matter of weapons. "I learned about many things from those men. But never shared their perspective that life, of any kind, didn't matter. So I left them."

North showed Jack a picture from the third book. It showed a young North around his late teens. "It didn't take long to find a new way of life. With my expert weapon and fighting skills I made quite the bandit."

The sixth book, the one Jack had first picked up and seen, told of North forming his band of bandits and his exploits as he climbed the ladder to the title of bandit King. In book 8 the story shifted. A picture showed North fighting a bear, whose eyes looked possessed, as children stood together behind the bandit King. "It all started one night when Manny sent the Moonbeam with a dream of riches beyond even my wildest imaginings. My bandits and I rode hard straight to Santoff Claussen! When we arrived we were met with the spirit guardian of the village who offered riches, at a price. As my men ran to the spirit and the riches she promised my focus was on the village itself. Good thing to for my bandits were shrunk and turned to stone elves."

At a picture of the men turned stone Jack did a double take. "Elves!? You mean...?"

At that moment Serigei walked in with a plate of cookies and Jack could have sworn he was a twin to one of the elves on the page before him.

"Da!" North nodded as he took the plate. "Serigei is one and only Serigei the terrible." The elf blushed and acted fidgety from North's comment. "Course his, like my, banded days are over. When the elves were freed of stone they stayed small, and lost some if their wits." North added the last part in a whisper as Serigei was still in the room. When the elf left, empty plate in hand, North resumed where he left off. " Anyway I turn towards the village and straight to the children's defense."

"Like the strong, brash, grandfather figure you are." Jack half joked.

North only laughed and continued his story, he told of the trip to the Lunar Lamadary, the battle with Pitch, time as a doll with Katherine in the ice cave, and his first fight beside the yetis. The whole tale thrilled Jack! And North relish telling his story to someone who was eager to listen.

North stopped the story however after he told of receiving the man in the moon's, father's sword and his pledge to use it to fight and stop the Nightmare King.

"What, you're stopping?!"

"That's enough for today."

"But there's still more to the story!" Jack pointed to the shelf that was still half full.

"Rest will make more sense when others stories been told."

"Others? You mean…!"

"Da, all guardians have set. You want full story, right!?" North smiled knowingly, Jack was bouncing he was so excited. "The next part best told from Bunny."

"All right! Thanks for the story North! It was amazing!"

North got up from his chair as the winter teen left the room. "I'll call Katherine. Time for rest of story be written and Jack's set to be created. She's always on the lookout for new tale." North put book number eight back in its place. As he left the library memories of his past danced in all their glory before his mind's eye.


	3. Bunny feels Redeemed

**Song: Redeemed**

 **By: Big Daddy Weave**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Jack flew to Australia, he wasn't entirely sure that he'd find an entrance to the Warren in there but he made an educated guess off of Bunny's accent. But after looking for it for several hours Jack was unsuccessful. He flew back out to sea and headed for Easter Island. "This seems like of redundant place to have the Warren in but I'm out of ideas." He said to himself. As he explored the statue heads he pondered what Bunny's part of the story would be like. North had left him hanging and Jack was itching to hear what happened next.

The sound of stone grinding on stone caused him to look up. He saw stone rabbit ears were appearing above each statue head and with them a hole in the ground, out of which and elevator platform came up. On it stood Bunny, arms crossed and face grumpy. "What are you doing here Jack?"

"So your Warren is below Easter Island?" Jack said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "This is the first entrance I ever made when I built my Warren. The Warren itself is magically connected and therefore _below_ the whole earth. Now what brings you?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I found Mother Goose's books about the Guardians' adventures. North told me his part but said I needed to hear the rest from you, Tooth, and then Sandy."

The grumpy look faded and was replaced by self-pride. "So you want to hear my story do you? How we fought Pitch off at the Earth's core? "

"The Earth's core! Yes please!... But also the story that lead up to that." He said as a last thought afraid that he might miss something.

Bunny's ears drooped. "Before?"

"What's wrong Bunny?"

"I don't think it's a good idea mate."

"Oh." Jack hadn't seen Bunny so sad since the Easter Pitch attacked. "I understand if you want to let the past be the past, but I also know talking about your hurts helps you to heal."

A kind and thankful look came over Bunny. "I keep forgetting how emotionally smart you are. Come inside." He waved Jack to stand with him on the platform.

Once in the Warren Bunny led Jack to a living room set up in a dug out hillside. On a bookshelf a replica set of books to the ones in North's library sat.

"Make yourself comfortable." Bunny took the first book and opened it to a charcoal drawing of a spring time scene with Bunny standing proud in the center. But the drawing had him wearing a long billowing robe and egg shaped spectacles. "After a few centuries outside my Warren I ditched the rope and glasses." Bunny said eyeing Jack is a challenging him to say a mocking word.

"No judgment here, for the longest time I wore my leather cape from when I was human."

After sharing a laugh Bunny sobered up and started his tail. "I was a polka warrior, sworn to protect the first light (the thing that brought creation into existence) and keep time in balance. During the Golden age my people helped the Constellation families, Royals of the galaxies, to keep peace. It's because of these things that Pitch attacked our world." Bunny showed first a bustling picture of multiple six-foot rabbits living a normal life, then one of a battle the likes of which Jack had never seen. (And he'd watched the carnage of several wars including the world wars.) **(1)**

The guardian of hope told of how when the battle was over he was the last polka alive. And how he'd escaped Pitch's detection by bringing the first light to Earth. "I hid here, in my Warren, only wandering out to try and use the light to help this world. But in truth I became a hermit. I didn't say or act on it but deep down I blamed myself for being alive while all my kind had died. Then my life took a turn."

Bunny showed a picture of a young North and Katherine surrounded by egg warriors at spear point. "Manny brought North and Katherine to look for me; they needed my help in the power of the first light to rescue Santoff Clausen's children from Pitch. I had hidden away for so long that initially I refused. But I couldn't hide anymore." Bunny showed a picture of Katherine and her goose talking to Bunny. He explained that Katherine gave him an excuse to leave. Sheepishly he said: "She told me Pitch didn't like chocolate or eggs."

Jack burst out laughing. "Sorry, I'm sorry, but you _not_ rushing into battle is hard enough to believe. The fact you only did it because Pitch doesn't like _chocolate_ or _eggs_!" More laughter ensued.

"Rack off, I was a lot more private than." But Bunny had a grin on his face to. "So we took off, using my egg train and tunnels, to get the core."

Bunny was now on book 4 as he showed Jack the picture of him in North fighting Fearlings using the led armor. "With each swing I took at the Fearlings more of my warrior-self came back." Picture after picture showed the fierce battle at the Earth's core. And Bunny in his chocolate induced battle form. Both he and North charging to save Katherine after Pitch had captured her. Bunny told how they figured out Pitch was trying to trap them and after mind linking with Ombric found a way to beat the nightmare King. "I felt more alive that moment than I had since before Pitch attacked my planet. When we reached a large room we separated. Pitch had the children and Katherine so we had to be careful."

The picture showed North confronting the bogeyman while Bunny held back. At his confused look at Bunny explained that North had wanted Pitch to himself so Bunny had watched his back. "It was to preserve North's warrior honor. The me that hid and did everything myself was falling away."

Ombric was in the next picture as he delivered his, fake, library in exchange for the children. But when Pitch figured out that he'd been tricked he tried to take the children and attack North. "That's when Katherine and Nightlight made their grand entrance." The black cube, cage, that was in the picture before was now broken and the two occupants were flying at Pitch. "Katherine gave Pitch a locket holding a picture of cause motors his daughter and it caused him to scream in lament and retreat. The battle was one, the children were safe, but North was severely wounded. Seeing him lying there brought all my failures back to the forefront of my mind." A scene of great sadness showed everyone surrounding North still form." But the children had not given up." Bunny explained how they all use the power of belief to heal North and how it brought Bunny's hope back!

"We all returned to Santa Claus and an ice wore to be a guardian. My days of being a hermit done for." Bunny closed the large volume of book 15.

"That can't be it!" Jack said.

"It's not, but tooth story continues from here." Jack gave a sigh but not an understanding. "So I can see you eat some chocolate?"


	4. The circle of Tooth's life

**Song: Circle of Life**

 **From: Lion King**

 **Start song at (1)**

* * *

Though warm the Asian rain forests weren't dangerous to Jack, as long as he stayed above the treetops. Below a multitude of animal life thrived, protected by the natural walls of the Punjam Hy Loo mountains, and the sisters of flight: Toothiana (aka Tooth) with her many fairies.

Jack came in and landed at tooth central. Mini fairies flew in with teeth and out with coins of every make and kind, on the constant duty of gathering the children's memories. Jack couldn't see tooth, _she may be on route herself_ he reasoned to himself, so he decided to look around while he waited. Some of the mini fairies noticed him and called out a greeting.

"Hey," Jack greeted in return. "I'm looking for tooth."

The fairies chirped and pointed to tooth this globe, confirming Jack suspicion. He smiled, glad that tooth was getting out more, and nodded that he understood. "Mind if I stick around and wait?" In reply he was led to a sitting room full of comfortable chairs and couches. "Thanks!" He told them as he lounged on the back of the comfy couch.

The fairies brought him a plate of fruit and a mug of some sweet nectar he drink. After filling his stomach, Jack looked around the room thinking the books that told tooth story might be in here.

"What you looking for?" Jack gave a jump and caused a few snowflakes to fall in his surprise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Tooth told Jack.

"It's okay." Jack said as he returned to his usual relaxed posture.

"So what were you looking for?"

"Well, North showed me his books, the ones Katherine wrote, but he didn't finish the story. He told me I'd have to get the rest from you, bunny, and Sandy. I already went to Bunny and he likes North left me on a cliffhanger."

"Oh, well then follow me!" Tooth said a bit of embarrassment and pleasure creeping into her voice.

She led them back to tooth central and then to the left of her command post, just off of where her globe set. They came to a long hall with multiple doors; some were open to show many fairies resting while others were obviously guestrooms. At the end sat Tooth's bedroom. It was sparsely filled but beautiful all the same. Most of the space was taken by what looked to be a mix of a nest made of pillows and a four-poster bed. To the right of that Hana hand needled work rug. Each stitch, obviously placed with love, portrayed a mural of a young man and woman.

 _They must be tooth's parents_. Jack thought, noticing the resemblance to the guardian of memories. To the left of the bed was a bookshelf with a set of very familiar books. Tooth took the bookmarks number one and sat on the bed. Jack floated to sit beside her as she opened to the first page. On it was a charcoal drawing of the young couple from the rug mural with a little girl standing between them. Even without the feathers Jack recognize the girl as a younger version of tooth.

"My story starts with my parents." Tooth began. **(1)** She told him that her mother was the queen of the wind protectors of Punjam Hy Loo, the sisters of flight, and her father is slave companion to the Maharaja.

Her father and the Maharaja became good friends and tooth's father went with the. "The trip to hunt the most sought after trophy of all, the flying elephant of Punjam Hy Loo, was his downfall and my beginning."

The picture in the second book showed tooth's father, with an arrow in his chest, surrounded by the weeping Maharaja and the sisters of flight. Her father had taken the arrow that was meant for the flying elephant. The story told how, seeing his bravery, tooth's mother fell in love with tooth's father and saved him, giving up her wings to be with him. The maharaja was allowed to leave, only after he had given up his vanity, cruelty, and his weapon." The picture showed the maharaja running off into the jungle as tooth's parents left to start a life together. The third book is where tooth came into the story, born in a small village she quickly made friends with not only the children but the animals as well. Tooth read about her happy childhood but sadness seemed to linger in the background.

In book 4, the story took a sad turn. It told of how after she lost her last baby tooth Toothiana began to change. She sprouted wings and by the end of the first day could fly. The adults of the village were both frightened and fascinated by her. They hired the best hunters to capture her so they could put her on display. The family left and remained on the run, in the end hunters found them though and her parents sent her a way with only a small relic and a cylinder full of her baby teeth. They sacrificed their lives to keep the hunters busy as she flew with all her might tears streaming from her eyes. "I never saw them again." Tooth said. Jack felt horrible for making her tell: him this but tooth smiled at him. "It gets better, not for a while but it does."

Book 5 and six showed how, tooth found a new calling: to preserve the children's goodness. "They tried to stop their parents from attacking my family; I wanted to keep that alive in them. So I started to collect their teeth."

The seventh book showed a picture of tooth in a cage. "The hunters never stopped looking for me, and one night I fell into a trap." She told about how she was taken, in the cage, back to her mother's home. The hunter called out to the sisters of flight demanding the return what they took from him. Using the relic tooth split herself into a swarm of many flip fairies. "The sisters of flight came then and the hunter, who turned out to be the maharaja transformed into the monkey King, was defeated. With parting words of "you must protect Punjam Hy Loo now." The sisters of flight merged together into a great tree. "For if one sister dies, they all die." Tooth told Jack. "I survived because I am half human."

There were several books describing how tooth experimented with the relic, to create different numbers of many fairies. And how, with their help, she expanded and continued to collect and protect the children's memories. "It was work that let my parent's gift of life have meaning to me." She told Jack obvious pride in her voice. "But I had a strong distrust of any adult. I only collected the teeth when the houses were asleep, so the parents would not learn of my visit to the next morning.

The story picked up where Bunny's tail had left off when Katherine's last baby tooth fell out. Book 12 was where tooth met the guardians. The night she came for Catherine's last tooth, was also the night the monkey King returned. He teamed up with pitch after the nightmare King promised him what the sisters of flight it taken. He kidnapped Katherine and, with his monkey armies, attacked tooth and the guardians who tried to protect the sister of flight as well as the young member of their group.

"When the fight was over, all the monkeys ran away except the monkey King. But Katherine was gone as well. We learned pitch was headed to my home, we followed and attacked."

Tooth described the battle and Jack could picture it in his mind. The plan worked perfectly; faking a defeat the guardians trapped pitch and the monkey Army with the help of their allies and the flying elephant. But before pitch could be finished off, Katherine protected him! "She saw that we were about cross a line that we should never cross the taking of a life. That's when Mother Nature appeared and vanished, just as quickly with Katherine and pitch. We realized then that we'd lost our way. Not the battle, but the right path to victory. We tried to kill pitch! My parents had always taught me the value of life, and had given up there is to keep me alive. I felt deeply ashamed of my actions and the others were the same. We vowed to never let our anger take us over again." Tooth close the book she had was on, number 13, and smiled as to him. "Got to hear the next part from Sandy." She told him.

"Awww! On the cliffhanger?! What's with you guys?"

"Ha, Ha, you'll see soon." The story is really good but the container keeps you interested."

"The story is interesting regardless of cliffhangers but I guess I can see what you mean. I'm really glad you became a part of the Guardians tooth, without you and your many fairies it just wouldn't be the same!"

"It seems of come full circle once again. I have family willing to give me the greatest gift one can life and love!"


	5. Can Sandy see Emily Jane again

**Song: When can I see you again**

 **By: Owl City**

 **Start song at (1)**

 **Note: Sandy signing/ image talking =** Underlined

* * *

Sandy returned to his island home and was greeted by Jack Frost. Instead of being upset, however, Sandy was happy. Using his dream sand images he called out a greeting. "Hello Jack, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hey Sandy." Jack replied.

"Would you like something to drink? My friends the mermaids and sea shells just recently gave me a pitcher of kelp juice. You haven't tasted juice that is this could. Kelp farmed from the oceans around my island; personally I think my dream sand has a hand in the taste." Sandy noticed Jack's confused face and realized in his excitement he'd signed way too fast. "Sorry!"

Jack gave chuckled. "That's okay Sandy."

The dream guardian waved Jack to his kitchen and poured each of them small glass, dream sand melted glass to be precise, of juice. Jack accepted the drink and took a hesitant sip. The look on his face after was priceless and Sandy laughed, silently, at it.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a… What is this?"

Sandy took the blade of dried kelp from his spice cabinet and showed it to Jack.

"Um, Thanks anyway!" Jack looked as green as the juice.

Sandy retrieved a jug of milk from his Frig and held it up for Jack to see. Nodding viciously Jack took the offered glass and set to rinsing the taste from his mouth.

"It's not for everyone but I think kelp is quite good." Sandy said pouring the remainder of Jack's juice into his own glass. They sat and chatted for a while till Sandy said; "So what brings you here Jack. I can tell by your fidgeting you came for more than an idol chat."

"Well now that you mention it… Have the others told you about them reading Katherine's stories to me?"

"Katherine? Do you mean her fairy-tales?"

"No, you're stories in the books she gave each of you."

"Oh!" Sandy motioned Jack to follow and led him into the living room. Where a bookshelf, just like the other three, sat. "These?"

Jack looked at the many volumes. "Yeah, would you tell me your story?"

Sandy chuckled, pointing to himself and then making a speaker box with a circle around it and a line across it.

"Oh… Well… I know you can't speak. But, I'd still like to hear your story. I could read it, with your permission, but it was so cool when the others read their stories to me." Jack fell silent and fidgeted.

Sandy thought for a moment then made a light-bulb above his head. He sprinkled the books with dream sand and then held a handful out to Jack. "I can tell you through a dream. I did this once for the others."

"Awesome!" With a nod of consent Jack got comfortable and Sandy sent him into his story.

* * *

 **(Dream Sequence)**

The first thing he became aware of was a whispering voice. **(1)**

"When can we do this again? When can I see you again?"

 _Is this Sandy's voice?_ Jack wondered but before he could ponder it more the darkness around him suddenly filled with stars.

The same whispered voice echoed; "I was a star captain. Star Captains traveled the seas of space in our shooting stars and when we passed a planet people would make a wish. When we received a good true wish we'd send a dream to the wisher. Special dreams that would inspire the wisher and help make their wish come true. Each new captain searched the seas of space for their own wild shooting star and when I started there was one star envied and wanted by all."

Sandy showed and told Jack how he waited with some starfish for the star then lassoed it. Starting the ride of his life as the star bucked and whipped him through space. Jack saw the star, with Sandy still hanging on tight, streaking towards a world. "I heard the wishes of the people below, that star wouldn't hit them. I called to the star and it stopped in its tracks. It remains still so long it risked becoming a sun. I called out again and this time I heard a voice within the star, it was a young girl's voice, and that girl had a wish. She wanted to move on from her past. I told her that I heard her wish and together we could not only make hers come true but many others as well. With that we streaked away from the world. She let me climb aboard and told me her name was Emily Jane. After that we were the fastest team, as well as good friends. Shooting at amazing speeds from world to world, sending wish dreams were ever we went."

"Then one night Pitch attacked." Jack watched the battle. The star was harpoon and though she bucked and whipped even worse than when Sandy had lassoed her she was pulled ever so agonizingly slowly towards Pitches nightmare Galleon. "Emily Jane put on a last-minute burst of speed and we broke away. But the force sent us out of control. My shooting star broke in two; my part fell into the ocean and landed here. The part that held Emily Jane fell in the opposite direction. As I headed towards the ocean and what I thought was the end, a little which reached me but instead of coming from the world it came from about on the moon."

"I wish you well." Jack heard the, though younger than he remembered, unmistakable voice of Mim.

Sandy lay down in his cockpit and began to dream; as he did his portion of the star formed a protective cocoon. When the cocoon he had to the ocean it formed an island. "I slept for a long, long time until I woke to the same voice that made last wish."

"There is a need for your dreams, dear Sanderson." Sandy woke up and, after stretching, turned to look at the bright moon. "You help?" Sandy nodded and his dream sand, made from his star cocoon now island, formed a cloud beneath him. As he lifted into the air aim Moonbeam shined down to lead the way.

"I searched as I flew but could not see any sign of my friend Emily Jane." Sandy followed the Moonbeam to a familiar little village in Russia: Santoff Clawson. There he met the other guardians and showed them his story through dreams. By the time they awoke Sandy was gone. Katherine, who had been taken by Pitch and Mother Nature, was in need of rescuing and Sandy thought he should go alone.

He found the cave quickly entered. He felt three presences inside, to he remembered one he didn't. There was pitch, and his feelings, and Emily Jane. Puzzled how Emily Jane plate into this Sandy followed the last presence to a slab of rock, on which a young girl: Katherine. Sandy tried to wake the crowd but a barrier prevented him from doing so. That's when nightlight came. Together the two lifted the rock on Sandy sand, and then flew for their lives, chased the whole way by feelings.

"I thought about Emily Jane and how we raised these beasts before. I wished for her speed but had to keep my whipping feelings to keep them at bay, so that took most of my focus. My sand was quickly turning black. Finally it ran out and we felt, only a few miles from our destination. I was once again shooting through the air, however going the wrong way. Nightlight seemed to have an idea, for he found a way through the barrier and kissed Katherine."

The instant the kiss ended Catherine awoke and nightlight, carrying Catherine, and Sandy completed their journey. The destination was North workshop. While Sandy was searching for Catherine half the village of Santoff Clausen and was moved to the North Pole. It was still in the building stage, but it was a safe place.

"As we celebrated my mind returned to my missing friend and I couldn't help but think she may come to help us in some way in the future."

 **(End Dream Sequence)**

* * *

The dream came to an end and Jack woke up in Sandy's living room. "That was amazing!" Jack exclaimed. "But what happened next, what about pitch and Emily Jane?"

"You'll have to wait for the rest." Sandy signed.

"Who is left asked?"

"You'll have to wait!" Sandy had a knowing smile upon face.

* * *

 **I plan to make one more chapter after Jack Frost's book, in The Guardians of childhood series, is published. It will follow the same idea as the other chapters with a song and an overview of the book. I don't know when that book will come out but I'm on pins and needles for it's release!**


End file.
